mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
If the Bathroom's Locked, Use the Snow
If the Bathroom's Locked, Use the Snow (トイレがあいてないなら雪の上にすればいいじゃない toire ga aitenai nara yuki no ue ni sureba ii janai ) is the sixth episode of Mitsudomoe Zouryouchuu!. Plot Summary Locked Public Toilet Organization It's New Years Eve and the Marui family are at home waiting for the new year. While they eat oranges, Hitoha picks a fight with Mitsuba, saying that her year sucked. As Soujirou tries to get them to stop, they all suddenly notice that the oranges went bad, and the triplets all have to run to the bathroom. Mitsuba squirts orange juice in the eyes of Futaba and Hitoha, temporarily blinding them and managing to get to the bathroom first. While there, Mitsuba decides to stay there until right before the new year just in case, ignoring the begging of her sisters. Futaba decides to run next door to Satou's house instead of waiting. When midnight has nearly arrived Mitsuba tries to leave, but she finds that the door is blocked; Hitoha has blocked it with a chair, saying that she should start the new year in the toilet where she belongs. Mitsuba tries to escape via the small window in the bathroom, but she gets stuck and assumes she must be caught on something because she's too slim to be stuck. Futaba sees her hanging out of the window and tries to help pull her out, but only manages to pull off her sweatshirt. This prompts Mitsuba to curse at her, which makes Futaba think twice about helping her, although ultimately Futaba runs back to Satou's house because of "round two". Mitsuba then notices that Hitoha entered the bathroom and used it while she was stuck. As she starts to despair and wonders why only bad things ever happen to her, Hitoha decides to help her out of the window and wishes that the coming year will be better for her. While she attempts to right herself, Mitsuba missteps and falls off the toilet, landing on the door and breaking off the handle. They try to call for their dad to help them, but he has already passed out. Realizing that they now both are going to start the new year in the bathroom, Hitoha decides to curse Mitsuba instead. Still, Papa Isn't Like That The night before Valentine's Day, Soujirou is looking in the refrigerator for something to drink. There, he sees a chocolate heart, which he thinks must be a gift that one of his daughters intends to give to a boy at school. He thinks this means some guy must be after one of them and decides to follow them to school the next day and find out who it is. When he does this, however, someone tries to stop and question him and he instinctively runs and hides in the equipment shed. In the shed, he is soon joined by Satou, who is hiding from the Hopeless Squad who are trying to give him Valentine's gifts. He is surprised to see Soujirou there, who tells him that he also was chased by girls when he was younger. The Hopeless Squad then discovers him, but Soujirou rescues Satou by picking him up and running away with him. The Hopeless girls think that the Soujirou must have been a kidnapper. Airi reluctantly decides to recruit the help of Futaba to save Satou. Soujirou and Satou are sitting outside the school. Soujirou tells him that when he was his age, he looked a lot like him and was good at sports like him too. Satou tries to ask what he's doing at school today, but they are surprised by Futaba falling from the classroom window and landing on her father, who she still thinks is a kidnapper. She quickly realizes who he is, though, and Soujirou thinks that Futaba must have come to give the chocolate heart to Satou. He decides to let go of his anger, because Satou is worthy of his daughter. Futaba, however, tells him - in her own way - that Satou is her friend, but her father is who she really loves. Before anything else can happen, though, they are all surrounded by police. Satou is dragged away by the Hopeless Squad and Futaba has fallen asleep in her father's arms, so Soujirou has no way to explain himself to the policemen. The Pink Gene Satou goes to his mother, Akari, to ask if she can get him a new pair of school shoes. In his explanation of why he needs them, he lets slip that it is because someone is licking them every day, and they are doing the same to his gym shirt and probably his text books as well. When the day of the parent-teacher meeting comes, Satou - who is watching the meeting from the hallway with Futaba - is shocked to see Akari bring up to Yabe that her son is being stalked by someone in the class. She is annoyed by Yabe's lack of concern, but Marina wants to know more about what the stalker does, suggesting that they might take lots of secret photos like her own daughter, although she doesn't mention her explicitly. Kazumi, Chiba's mother and Akari's senpai from school, says that it's not a big deal and that kids at that age are just like that, citing her own son. After this, Soujirou finally arrives, and he accuses Yabe of being a pervert as well, mentioning the time he found him in his daughters' bed and the time he found him half-naked under his table. Yabe, however, points out that Soujirou is the one being followed by a cop, and Soujirou is surprised to see a young man in a police officer's uniform behind him. Akari then tries to get help from Soujirou on this matter, and they both agree that Satou and Futaba belong together, to Satou's great embarrassment. Saeko, Yoshioka's mother and the PTA president, then attempts to take control of the meeting by saying that stalking is a serious issue and must be addressed. This attempt is derailed, however, when her husband, Junji, touches her arm, and she gets lost in her infatuation for him. In the hallway, Airi is looming around Satou and Futaba, angry that Futaba is so close to him. Meanwhile, Akari is trying to recruit the police officer in her search for the stalker. He says that he is off duty, though, and is actually there for the meeting. Airi notices this and rushes in to say that he is her older brother, Ichirouta. After hugging her, he tells his sister that there is a stalker in the class, which Airi apparently doesn't realize is actually her. Before Akari can tell her who the victim is, Yabe frantically stops her and assures her that he will get to the bottom of it. He manages to convince everyone that he has taken control of the matter, but Satou is despondent and thinks that now the problem will never be solved. Snowy Alliance On a certain snowy morning outside the school, Futaba and Satou are exploring the snow-covered playground when they see Chiba, who has written his name in the snow with his pee. As Futaba contemplates doing this herself, other girls from class - Sugisaki's group and the Hopeless Squad - comment on how disgusting it is. Sugisaki and Chiba are fighting when Mitsuba walks over; she suggests that they settle it with a snowball fight. To everyone's horror, Mitsuba does not notice that the snow she has picked up is Chiba's urine-covered snow. They all flee except for Sugisaki, who falls down and begs to be spared. Mitsuba simply throws the snowball into her chest, covering Sugisaki's expensive coat with yellow snow and causing her to faint. Mitsuba is at first confused by this, but ultimately thinks that everyone is just that afraid of her snowballs and starts to throw more at the other kids as they flee. As they run, Chiba tells the Hopeless Squad that Satou actually wrote his name in the same spot just before he did. This tricks them into turning around and allowing themselves to be hit by the snowballs, but apparently they can somehow tell that it's not really from Satou and they all faint as well. Yoshioka and Miyashita try to get help from Futaba, who is making a big-boobed snowman, but they can't get her attention. This is until a stray snowball hits and mars her snowman, which causes Futaba to retaliate with a dart-shaped snowball. This snow dart flies into the tree behind Mitsuba, causing the snow on the tree to fall down and flatten her. As Futaba tries to rescue Mitsuba from under the snow, the other kids run away from the still falling snow. Meanwhile, Yabe comments on how much fun they all seem to be having from the teacher's lounge, and Hitoha - from under his desk - orders him to close the window. LIAR DAY GAME Hitoha is sitting quietly at the table at home, and her sisters think that she looks depressed. She is actually just thinking very hard; it is April Fool's Day and she is trying to come up with a good prank to play on someone. Before she can come up with something, Futaba comes up behind her, rubs her shoulders, and tells her that she's sorry for always causing her trouble. Hitoha is confused at first, but she suddenly thinks that Futaba must be trying to play a prank on her, so she punches her in the throat and walks away. She runs into Mitsuba, who offers her a stick of gum. As this is unusual for her, she assumes that Mitsuba must be trying to play a prank too, so she kicks her in the toe and leaves the house. While Hitoha takes a walk around the neighborhood, she starts to think that everyone is trying to prank her and she decides that she cannot trust anyone. She encounters Yabe on her walk, but refuses to acknowledge him. Every time he says something, she contradicts him and says that he's lying. She does this so much that she doesn't notice a pole and she walks straight into it. When she notices that her nose is bleeding from the blow, she faints. Hitoha wakes up in her bed at home, with Yabe and her sisters around her. Here, she admits that she is afraid that they are all trying to prank her because it's April Fool's Day. Yabe then tells her that it's actually April 2nd now, as a day had passed since she fainted. Hitoha is relieved and is about to thank Yabe when he suddenly reveals that it was a lie and she had only been unconscious for an hour. As they all laugh, Hitoha wishes that they would all die. Characters & Cast * Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi * Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi * Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka * Soujirou Marui: Amada Masuo * Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko * Airi Ogata: Chihara Minori * Shiori Itou: Iguchi Yuka * Mayumi Katou: Uchida Aya * Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi * Miku Sugisaki: Saito Chiwa * Yuki Yoshioka: Toyosaki Aki * Miyashita: Oohara Momoko * Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro * Akari Satou: Sanpei Yuuko * Marina Sugisaki: Inoue Kikuko * Saeko Yoshioka: Minami Omi * Junji Yoshioka: Shimura Tomoyuki * Ichirouta Ogata: Kaji Yuki Manga Differences * In the anime, a short scene shows the Marui family watching an advertisement for Valentine's chocolate on the same night that Soujirou discovers the chocolate in the refrigerator. * When the Hopeless girls imagine what might happen to Satou after they think he's been kidnapped, they have hearts in their eyes, suggesting they enjoy the thought of him being molested. In the manga, they just look horrified. * In the manga, Airi recruits other girls from class in addition to Futaba to rescue Satou, one of whom is Abukawa. * Futaba mentions in the manga that, in addition to liking Satou like her father, she also likes Chiba because he is well-versed in adult things. * In the anime, Airi is shown "marking" Satou's shirt as well, with the text "Itadakimaakingu II." * When Ichirouta is introduced as Airi's brother in the anime, their identical moles are shown. * On the snowy day, Sugisaki is wearing tights in the manga. She also doesn't seem to full-on faint in the manga. * A yonkoma in the manga shows what happens at the end of the April Fool's Day scene, with Yabe trying to trick the girls into believing that he's no longer a virgin, which backfires. Category:Season 2 Episodes